


But I Know I Can Set You Free

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abused!Credence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin!Graves, Drabble, implied matricide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: This diner is not somewhere he would ever be caught dead in. For one, his Zegna is probably crying at being in the vicinity of trans fat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely gifset here: http://theowleryexpress.tumblr.com/post/158456529623/au-crime-film-the-past-beats-inside-me-like-a

This diner is not somewhere he would ever be caught dead in. For one, his Zegna is probably crying at being in the vicinity of trans fat. Graves spots his client with relative ease. He is the only one looking like he is an extra for The Mummy. Sliding onto the seat opposite him, he drums his fingers on his thigh.  Digging inside his coat pockets, he pulls out a stained rosary, setting it gently on the table top.

The boy's bruised eyes flicker from his face the moment the beads clatter. Graves watches his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. "T-thank you." He whispers, bandaged fingers tightening around his cold coffee cup. He doesn't reach for the rosary. "What happens now?"

"You go your way, I go mine. You never see me again." Graves answers easily. This was a favour. The boy was a favour. This is as far as he goes with this.

The boy nods slowly. Graves catches the light of disappointment in his eyes. Curious. "Can I know your name? At least?"

"Percival." Graves says before he can think better of it. The boy mouths his name, rosy split lip shaping around its syllables. Graves clenches his hand at the thought of shaping that mouth around some other choiced words. The boy looks for all the world, lost and forlorn. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

The boy shakes his head, hunching birdlike shoulders inwards. 

Sighing, he stands, dropping a couple of bills on the table. "Come on." He jerks his head at the boy. His pale face looks up at him, eyes wide like the moon.

"Where?"

"Somewhere where the stench of cooking oil and bad decisions aren't making me retch." Graves wrinkles his nose. He can see the lone waitress behind the counter shooting him a glare. The boy smiles. If the twitching corners of his lips can be counted as a smile. 

Graves is caught for a moment. Slipping on his mask with practised ease, he turns to leave. Not waiting to see if he is followed out to his Jaguar.

He is.

The red flaked rosary is left on the table.

Perhaps there is some distance yet to cover with this.


End file.
